Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system and an image forming system control method.
Description of the Related Art
Output of a report relating to a print job history from a conventional print apparatus has allowed an administrator to know a use state such as a number of print sheets in the print apparatus. This print job history has been based on the presumption that a maximum value of a print speed of the print apparatus (pages per minute (PPM)) is fixed in the print apparatus. However, in recent years, the PPM has come to be changeable in accordance with users' needs. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-022599 discloses a print apparatus that can increase the PPM to execute a print job when a license is valid.
Conventionally, when a print job history is displayed, the change in the PPM is not taken into account. Thus, the administrator cannot easily know a relationship between the PPM and a use state such as a relationship between the PPM and a number of printed sheets when the print job is executed. For this reason, for example, a user cannot know later the PPM that has been set when each job has been executed. Thus, the user cannot check an effect of the change in the PPM later.